Wedding Day
by Sassykiki
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this besides that its inspired by Taylor Swift's song Speak Now


**I do not own fairy tail or the song, those rights go to their respective owners.**

**Fairy tail:** **Hiro Mashima**

**Song: Speak now- Taylor Swift**

As I'm pacing around my room, looking in the mirror to check my outfit for the thirtieth time, I'm in a black lace dress with my mid section visible. I had on black stiletto heels. My long black hair that had the tips dyed a beautiful violet color, the same as his eyes. The tattoo that we got together, the one he picked out for me.

We both decided to pick a tattoo and where it would go for the other person. He picked out a snake that coils around my right leg starting at my ankle to the top of my knee. I picked out a deep purple rose that wraps around his spine, the flower head starts at the base of his neck and the steam looks like it pierced his skin as it wraps around his spine all the way to his tailbone. His tattoo admittedly took longer, so we decided he can pick what my next piercing is gonna be. He chose my tongue not surprising.

He loved this outfit just like he loved me, but i guess that vanished the moment she walked into his life. I decided to keep all of my piercings in, which includes my tongue, navel, industrial bar, gages, nose, smiley, and eyebrow.

I debated whether it would be better if I didn't go to his wedding at all, we are still best friends after all, I just don't know if I could pretend to be happy watching the love of my life marry someone else.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

After several hours of debating I finally decided to just go. I still had time to get there on time. I walk in and go to the group of people I know, his best friends.

"Hey guys" I say weakly. God I must sound pathetic. They all looked up and smiled kind sad smiles at me. Knowing this was hard on me. I just shook my head telling them I was okay.

"We know you still love him, if I were in your shoes I wouldn't be able to come" Sorano said. I smiled and squeezed her hand

"Believe me , I almost didn't then I had a better idea." I smiled a genuine smile at her. Her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, she must know what I had in mind. She never liked the fact that Erik and I broke up and that he started to date Kinana. Sorano didn't have a problem with Kinana per say she just thought I was a better match for him. Plus I think it helped that I enjoyed her favorite pastime with her of judging people and be complete bitches to everyone we didn't trust or liked.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

Macbeth leans in to whisper in my ear so the bride's family doesn't hear.

"You know you been getting glared at by her family since you got here right?" he asks and I just laugh at that quietly

"Yeah I noticed according to Meredy, Kinana told her family that I was trying to ruin her relationship with Erik" I replied with a shrug and he quietly laughed at that.

_"Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out"_

_And they said, "speak now"_

The room starts to fill with murmurs as we all wait for the wedding to start. I see Erik walk to where he's supposed to be, I watch him from where i am seated between Sorano and Macbeth in the middle, we lock eyes and I notice the slightest smile on his face.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Kinana walks out in a really fluffy white dress that looks like she was swallowed by a cloud of cotton candy, it looks ridiculous on her. I see her family tearing up in the corner of my eye and I have to fight the eye roll and gag of all the emotions coming from them.

Okay maybe I am a bit bitter about this whole thing, but who could blame me when the love of my life is marrying someone else.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

As the wedding goes on going through all the boring stuff, I'm just barely listening. Waiting for that one phrase that will turn this around, maybe.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

The longer I wait the more nervous I become, I can feel my hands getting sweaty, but this is my last chance to do something. I'll say what i need to and then walk out, I'll have my answer then.

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only lookin' at you_

I take a deep breath and stand up, I straighten my back and only look at Erik. I can hear the murmurs from people and the horrified gasps. I don't care I need to do this.

"I can't sit here and watch you marry her Erik, no matter how hard I try, I can't move on from you I still love you. And I know you still love me, but if I'm wrong you guys can continue once I'm out those doors if I'm right though meet me at our spot that's where I'll be." I say with my head held high. I walk out and hear the heavy doors slam shut. I breathe a breath of relief and make my way to the hole in the war that started everything for us. I wail there till it closes.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

Everyone watches as Luna walks out and turns back to the couple when the doors slam shut. The preacher asks if he should continue. And everyone looks at Erik waiting for his answer. He tugs at his tie to loosen it. He shakes his head and walks out without a word. Mecbeth, Sorano, Swayer, Richard, and Meredy all walk out after him.

Erik goes back to his hotel room to change out of his suit and into his regular jeans and a t-shirt look. He takes on look at himself before he walks out of the hotel and to his car.

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

I'm sitting there in the bar nursing my third drink, I should probably slow down it hasn't even been an hour yet and I'm already acting depressed. I took a sip of my cherry mule my go to drink. As I set my drink down someone slips into the seat next to me.

_And you say, "let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Oh baby, I didn't say my vow_

_So glad you were around when they said, "speak now"_

I looked to see who took the seat and I smiled involuntary at the person.

"I didn't think you would come" I said casually sipping my drink

"How could I not when you said what you did back there." he replied in a gruff voice smile on his face and he took my hand that was on the counter and intertwined out fingers before bringing our joined hands up to his lips to brush his lips against my knuckles. Like he did when we first meet here.

"I'm sorry for leaving you" he spoke up again. I just shrugged my shoulders

"It's fine, you thought you loved her plus we kinda lost our spark, I think this needed to happen." I replied with a smile and nodded to the bartender to get Erik his drink of choice, whiskey on the rocks.

We talked for a while about random things, especially his relationship with Kinana. I laughed a few times while he was telling me about it. After that we talked about of life was treating me and once i was done talking we stayed silent for a while.

Leaning into each other's space like we used to do. Everything just felt so natural.

"I love you, Luna" he whispered before closing the last of the distance between us, capturing my lips with his in a slow and passionate kiss. One that we wouldn't share again till our wedding day.

**So i just want to start with I don't hate Kinana in anyway she was just the first person to pop into my head when I was writing this, the second thing is i'm working on chapter 7 for Undercover Pop Sensation and that i'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to update, i hope you enjoy this one shot.**


End file.
